herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville '"'Shaggy"' Rogers' is the deuteragonist of the Scooby-Doo franchise. Character Shaggy's distinct personality is evident in his speech pattern commonly due to his frequent use of punctuating his sentences with the word "like", and his appearance—he is lanky, with sandy hair worn in a shaggy style (hence his nickname) and a rough goatee with no mustache, typically sporting a green t-shirt and brown bell bottoms. In the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo and early direct-to-video movies he wore a red t-shirt and blue bell bottoms. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks and once a Shaggy Snack due to their nearly insatiable appetites, and have tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. They justify their constant hunger by saying, "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!". His favorite dish is "Cheese Pizza with Pickles" as revealed in the TV movie Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. It is mentioned in the second episode of the first season of "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", that Shaggy's desire for bizarre food combinations (chocolate covered hot dogs, and liverwurst a la mode, for example) comes from the fact that his first toy as a child was a garbage disposal. It is seen in the episode of the first series' second season, "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" that the Hermit of the Hills' cooking (Squirrel stew with bat wings for example) disgusted both Shaggy and Scooby which is surprising since they eat anything that has bizarre ingredients. Both his and Scooby's cowardice (as well as their appetites) have become so engrained in their characters that they are often portrayed as being expert cowards. Both Shaggy and Scooby are adept runners, have become skilled contortionists due to learning to hide in small places, experts at building barricades from various kinds of furniture and other household objects (even designing one to be collapsible just in case they need to use the barricaded door/entrance as an escape route from the monster/villain). They are also experts in what is scary (both Shaggy and Scooby have been shown to use each other's fears in their competitions in stealing one another's food) due to their being craven cowards (In the episode "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" they use this knowledge to help a fellow camp counselor and the campers scare off the camp's greedy owner who wishes to turn the summer camp into a resort for only adults) Shaggy (and Scooby) has shown to be capable of great physical feats of athletic ability (ability to run at time bordering on superhuman) just through fear alone (even being able to run on water or use his feet to move a boat carrying Scooby, the rest of the gang, plus Velma's sister Madelyn, across a lake while being chased by a flying monster); however, these abilities are mainly comical in nature and Shaggy (along with Scooby) only appears to be capable of said feats when in a state of fear/panic. However, in the most recent DTV 'Scooby Doo: Camp Scare', he shakes the iron bars of an old-fashioned jail cell so hard they collapse out of frustration of being trapped.[citation needed] Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Deuteragonists Category:Living Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Detectives Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Rewrite Category:Life Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Sons Category:Son of a Hero Category:WB Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Child Lovers Category:The Messiah Category:Animal Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Hippies Category:Famous Heroes